


Dreams and Desires

by a_shark_swimming



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, commodus is a brat, slightly nsfw, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shark_swimming/pseuds/a_shark_swimming
Summary: Written for a friend. Commodus has never liked the dark. When he becomes pregnant and has trouble sleeping due to his nightmares, and looks Maximus for comfort and help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend Sam, she wanted some Maxidus with pregnant Commodus. In this story, Maximus is the rightful emperor, and Commodus is his consort.

It was a known fact Commodus was scared of the dark. It was a fear he’d possessed since his earliest childhood, and he never outgrew it. More often than not he suffered nightmares of creatures both real and imagined, things the gods could never conquer.  
He usually went to bed when the candles were still lit. He was always thankful to awaken in the middle of the night, startled from fright, to Maximus’ arm around him, his strong chest curved against Commodus’ back. He firm pressure of his embrace comforted him, and without waking his lover, he would fall back asleep easily.

This night, as were the nights of the past winter and fall, was different. The nightmares were almost constant in his sleep, and the twin children growing inside of him exacerbated his anxiety and fears. Their children. Maximus’ children. Commodus was still not used to the idea of bringing the tiny beings into the world. They would be like gods, Maximus had said. The truth was, he wasn’t ready to bring forth gods or anything else, even if they were the result of Maximus’ love for him.

Commodus tossed and turned in the bed, whimpering as the nightly terrors plagued his sleeping mind. He couldn’t escape, he couldn’t escape the monsters that haunted him. Surely, they’d devour him alive.   
A sudden, an imagined but yet real pressure twisted upwards in his stomach. On his back, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move. He couldn’t wake up.  
I am going to die. Of this I am sure….

He flew bolt upright in bed, a scream escaped his lips. A cold sweat beaded his forehead. His eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light, and then his heart sank in his chest as a sense of panic overtook him.   
Maximus?  
Where was Maximus…?

He gave a frightened cry, groaning as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. A kick. They were mocking their mother, surely. Commodus squeezed his eyes shut, everything was too much-

“Maximus!!!”

His eyes opened and widened a minute later, hearing footsteps running across the vast corridor. If it was a servant, he just may kill the poor soul, not out of malice but sheer hysteria-

“Commodus!” Oh, Maximus. The gods be thanked. “What’s wrong, my love?” The emperor took his shuddering consort in his arms. “It is not your time, is it?”

His face pressed into Maximus’ chest, Commodus shook his head back and forth. He pulled away, looking up at his emperor.

“No. It is not time. Maxi, where were you? Gods, I-I was so frightened-”

“I’m sorry, my love.” Maximus slid into the bed beside his consort, cradling him in his strong arms. “You will be fine. Your lord and master is here now, Commodus.” The master of Rome and the master of your bride.

“You left me…” Commodus whispered. Maximus frowned. He didn’t want to lead Commodus into thinking he had a concubine or a whore, that certainly wasn’t true. It was urgent news from Sparta that awoke him, it was best to let Commodus rest.

“But you were not truly alone….” Maximus whispered in his ear, bringing a hand to Commodus’ belly, over his nightclothes. “The future of Rome is very awake within you, beloved. They’re with you…” his breath was warm in Commodus’ ear.   
He kissed it, trailing down his jawline to his neck. Commodus whimpered as his master’s tongue trailed down his jaw to his neck, only to be replaced by rough kisses. Maximus’ hand never left his consort’s belly, but his other hand removed the fastenings of his loose tunic, exposing his shoulders and chest. Commodus’ chuckled as Maximus’ scratchy beard tickled his chin.  
Commodus moaned softly as Maximus brushed over his nipples with his fingertips. They kissed, their tongues touching, never getting enough. Commodus moaned louder as his nipples hardened under his lover’s palms. Flesh responded hungrily under fabric. Maximus’ have slid from his belly down, under, down deeper-  
Commodus’ mouth quivered as he whimpered again, helpless to respond to his husband-  
Hips rocking against the rough yet gentle hand, the lips parting in arousal just like his mouth-  
I am all yours, Beloved. All yours…

“Oh, oh, Maxi! Maximus, please-!” He cried aloud again as Maximus pulled his hand away. “It’s been such a long time…” he panted. Oh, ohhhhh….

“Hush now, Commodus. I will have you soon, soon enough.” The master always gets what he wants. “You will give yourself to me quite readily, I assume.”

“Yes, gods, yes.”

“Rest, my love.” Maximus’ whispered. “I am here, please rest. The future of Rome will quiet down soon, hopefully.” He smiled, kissing Commodus’ forehead. He patted the growing belly once more.

Commodus drifted in to a much needed slumber, Maximus stroking his smooth cheek.

“I will return to you very soon, my love.” He whispered. He got up, drawing the curtain of their bedchamber, thinking about the joy of the weeks to come, and his own dreams.

*END*


End file.
